I Remember
by makeitstay
Summary: Marni is Nathan's obsession. He remembers how they met and how their relationship developed. Marni/Nathan, Marni/Rotti, Nathan/? ;P . Prequel of sorts to I Have Hidden Behind You. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Obsession is all consuming. But it's subtler than you might think. It's a constant companion, demanding attention silently from someplace in the back of your mind. You might try to ignore it, but it will tug at you, plead for attention, until you once again acknowledge it. It's a yearning in your chest, like dampened exhilaration, longing for release. Something living and breathing, biding its time. Sometimes, it physically hurts. If you can't give your obsession the attention it so demands, it becomes a dull ache. And then a raging fire as it fights for your attention. An ever present child, begging you to play. It's an addiction, pure and simple. If you don't feed it, though, it won't fade. You can't go cold turkey and quit an obsession. Obsessions don't go away. They might rearrange and transform into new things over time. But they never go away. If you have this dark companion with you, then it stays with you for always.

She was his.

* * *

Marni. Beautiful, ethereal Marni. He can still remember the feel of her hair, the warmth of her skin. He can still remember her smile. And her eyes that burnt so brightly. It was probably her eyes that he first noticed, that which first attracted him to this dark beauty. Because he'd noticed her, watching him. She'd sought out his attention. So few had ever done that. This lovely creature, standing in the glowing light of Rotti Largo's office, to the side of the large desk which Rotti sat behind. Nathan had sat on the two seater couch that faced the desk, his gaze unwillingly wandering to her, as Rotti spoke.

"Nathan, I wanted to thank you for your recent efforts."

Rotti's voice was rich and deep, resonating in the opulent room. His was a voice that demanded attention and respect. He was a powerful man in his manner and his stature. Jet black hair and piercing eyes, double breasted suits. Nathan regarded him, his hands folded in his lap. It was nearly six o'clock, his shift should have ended a good hour ago, yet he'd been held up in surgery as he often was, and then had been called to Rotti's office. He longed to be home.

He had worked for Geneco for a little over six months now, working tirelessly as a surGEN. He performed organ transplants with a precision and skill that few others possessed. Rotti had noticed. He saw a great deal of potential in this young man who was reserved and quiet, yet also driven by a powerful urge for perfection. Rotti Largo appreciated those with determination to succeed. Nathan was young and yet had accomplished so much already.

Rotti gestured to the woman at his side, "This is my girlfriend, Marni." He said, pride evident in his voice.

Nathan had heard him speak of her before, but had never met her. He felt an overpowering sense of disappointment, suddenly. He tried to ignore it, berating himself. He just hadn't expected Marni to be so, well, _young_. She couldn't have been older than twenty one, maybe twenty two, the same age as him.

She smiled at him, such a beguiling expression, and moved forward to shake his hand, "Hello, Nathan. I've heard a great deal about you."

Her hand was warm in his and he felt quite at a loss for words, his face burning as she looked at him with those expressive eyes. What on earth was wrong with him? It had definitely been far too long since he had been with a woman, he decided. He'd been working so hard for so long, his personal life had certainly suffered. He made a mental note to try and get out more.

"I have a favour to ask of you." Rotti said, as Marni released Nathan's hand and Nathan was brought back to reality.

Nathan looked at him enquiringly, as Marni moved back to stand beside Rotti. She draped one hand on the back of the man's chair, looking down at him with a soft fondness. Nathan fixed his gaze on Rotti, determinedly putting thoughts of her out of his mind. Yes, she was certainly attractive. She wore a deep blue evening gown, which shimmered and clung to her body, highlighting her curves. Her hair was dark and pinned up in an elaborate twist on her head. She looked elegant and sensual. Yes, of course she was attractive – Rotti had a fondness of beautiful things, after all. But there was no need to dwell on the fact; the more important thing was that she was Rotti's.

"I'm afraid my dear Marni and I had plans to go to a show tonight in town." Rotti explained, "But I've got to go to an important conference tonight, it turns out. I wondered if you would take her in my place."

Nathan felt an odd coldness in his stomach, "Me?" He asked.

He and Rotti had a tentative friendship, he supposed. The older man was almost a mentor to him in some ways, always praising his work and offering advice. They'd even gone out for a drink together on a couple of occasions after work, but Nathan still saw the man as his employer more than anything. Nathan tended to keep a distance between himself and others; there was an inherent aloofness in him, even though he was not an unkind man. He was just rather guarded, careful not to let people too close to him. They tended to hurt you if you did that. And Rotti wanted him to take Marni to see a show? This…seemed a strange request.

Rotti smiled, looking at Marni with undisguised adoration, "She's so keen to go and I cannot bear the thought of her being all alone."

Marni giggled and it was a musical sound, "You mean you want Nathan to _babysit_ me." She prodded Rotti's shoulder with her finger, flirtatiously, before looking at Nathan with a grin, "He thinks I'll get up to no good on my own. Come on, Nathan, he'll make one of those vapid GENterns go with me if _you_ don't."

Nathan tried to think of some excuse, longing suddenly for the solidarity of his small apartment, for mindless TV programs and then a good book to read. But Rotti was not a man you could easily say no to, and Nathan found himself agreeing. Sure, what was the harm of it?

* * *

Marni and Nathan took their seats in the front row of the large theatre. Blind Mag was putting on a performance tonight, Nathan found out. He had never seen her sing before but had seen her on TV – who hadn't? The recently famous soprano who lent her voice to most of Geneco's commercials and broadcasts was frequently on TV. Television seemed to fail to capture her striking looks though, Nathan mused. Marni clutched at Nathan's arm as Mag took the stage, bright lights illuminating her face – she really was beautiful.

Marni exclaimed, "That's her! That's my best friend!"

Nathan found it oddly endearing that Marni felt the need to point out such a famous person to him. A hush fell over the crowd as Mag began to sing.

She had a haunting and amazing voice. She was blind, once, Marni had told him. Now she had the most unusual pair of false eyes, wide and glassy, which allowed her to see. Mag looked out over the crowd, her gaze resting on Marni, and Nathan saw her smile widely. Marni stood up and applauded after every song. Nathan just smiled and clapped politely, until Marni dragged him to his feet and made him give standing ovations with her. Nathan laughed in spite of himself. He took a lot of care in his life to blend in, keep his head down. He didn't like to attract a lot of attention, really. Always the quiet achiever throughout school and he still was years later. Yet Marni was intent on bringing him out of his shell. She had such an easy joy about her, endlessly smiling and without a care of what anyone else might think of her.

During intermission, Marni spoke softly to Nathan, as they relaxed in the comfortable velvet seats.

"Rotti arranged for Mag to have the surgery, you know." She said, proudly.

Nathan didn't know that, he looked at her enquiringly and she continued.

"The transplant wasn't completely successful though." She looked downcast, "Her vision has been deteriorating the past few months. Within a year she'll need another transplant. But Rotti is going to take care of it, he promised. They have to wait though, they can't operate again so soon after the last surgery."

Nathan nodded, "It's a shame, but it does happen that an organ may be rejected in time."

Marni smiled brightly, eyes shining in the soft light of the theatre, "She can see well enough for now anyway, well enough to perform. It'll just be a relief when she's permanently…cured, though." She began to talk about the new technology Geneco were developing, Cornea Plus, which could actually act as a built in video camera – in your eyes!

"Imagine that!" Marni exclaimed, "You'd never forget anything again, would you?"

Nathan laughed, "I think I should get that, maybe I'd remember where I put my keys."

Marni rolled her eyes, feigning a sigh of distaste, "Look here, babysitter, I'll have none of your corny jokes, do you hear?" She smiled wickedly, "No actually, please tell at least one more."

* * *

After the show ended, Nathan and Marni made their way from the theatre, walking slowly and chatting lightly. Nathan found Marni easy to get along with, easy to talk to. He had always been a bit of a loner. It hadn't always been by choice. He often had felt overlooked. But not by her, she seemed…fascinated by him. And she smiled as she talked. Always smiling, in an infectious way that made his mood lift. He found himself laughing with her, as she animatedly talked to him about Mag, about her job, asked about his own.

Marni had heard Rotti sing Nathan's praises often enough, and had genuinely looked forward to meeting this man who impressed her boyfriend more than his own children did. It was a slight worry to her, Rotti's disinterest in his three children. Rotti was a passionate and enchanting man, in his way. He had certainly swept her off her feet, as they say. He'd showered her with gifts, lavished affection and attention on her. She was deeply enamored with him, certainly. But now and then, she seemed to see a slight darkness in him, which made her feel a chill of worry. Sometimes she wasn't sure if she really knew who he was at all. He was the savior of the world, wasn't he? Hadn't Geneco saved everyone? She pushed such thoughts from her mind, but found they invaded her thoughts without warning. Especially spending this time with Nathan Wallace, who was so meek and self deprecating. She found him intriguing, although she refused to let her thoughts wander any further than that. Intrigue was okay. Anything else would not be.

They had a light dinner at a café and then Nathan walked Marni to the cab rank, where they said their goodbyes. Their faces were thrown into sharp relief by the harsh light from the street lamps.

"Thank you for babysitting me." Marni said, her eyes alight with joy.

Nathan smiled at her, "It was a pleasure." It really had been.

Marni liked his smile, she realized. He should smile more, she reasoned. A cab pulled up and he gestured for her to take it. She smiled at him again, lightly laying her hand on his forearm, before turning to climb into the waiting taxi. One more brilliant smile at him through the window, and the cab pulled away. Nathan exhaled heavily, his breath vaguely visible in the still night air. He had really enjoyed himself tonight, he thought, as he pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his trousers. It really had been a long time since he'd been out. He should probably take in more shows. Maybe then he'd meet a woman and wouldn't fall hopelessly in lust with the first one who came along and showed him attention. That was definitely what it was, he decided. He stared up at the looming buildings that stretched up into the night sky. The city was alive with light and noise, the glare of the lights on the cobblestoned roads made the whole scene seem surreal and glowing. A cab pulled up presently, and Nathan abandoned his half-thought musings to approach it and pull the door open.

His final thought as he crawled into bed that night to sleep, however, was of her eyes.

* * *

They continued in this way for many months. They became friends easily, Nathan and Marni. She was a very likeable person, animated and warm. Rotti worked so much, that Nathan became a regular chaperone for Marni, seeing plays and going to the theatre with her. They saw Mag perform many times, Marni hated to miss a show. Sometimes they just went shopping. Nathan had never really had many friends. His friendship with her was easy and fulfilling though.

And Rotti seemed to almost treat him like a son. Rotti had two sons, and a young daughter. But he seemed coldly disinterested in his own flesh and blood. He was far more interested in Nathan, who worked so hard and was quietly studious. He once said, "I wish Luigi were more like you." His eldest son, a teenager and prone to bouts of undiluted rage. Always in trouble at school, always causing Rotti undue distress. Nathan had smiled uncomfortably. Marni had confided in him her concerns about Rotti's distance between himself and his children. He hardly ever saw them, she said. Nathan saw the sadness that would flicker across her face when she spoke of those things.

It made him want to embrace her


	2. Chapter 2

Rotti announced his engagement to Marni with tremendous pride and uncontained joy. Nathan had smiled tightly at his employer, from where he stood in front of the older man's desk.

"Congratulations, Mr Largo." Nathan said, although his voice was a little strained.

Rotti laughed in his full, throaty way, "Mr Largo?! Please Nathan, I've told you that Rotti is fine."

Nathan just nodded mutely, wondering how long Rotti was going to detain him. He was the first person to have been told the tremendous news of Rotti's engagement. They were holding a press conference in a few hours to announce it to the world. People were terribly interested in their savior's personal life, it seemed. Nathan kept his face emotionless. If things had turned out differently the other night, would Marni still have gotten engaged to Rotti? He didn't really want to think about the answer either way. Sensing Rotti watching him, he feigned interest,

"Where is the bride to be?" He asked, with false bravado that quite sickened him.

"Oh she's being pampered in the beauty parlor," Rotti laughed, "She needs to look her best for the press conference."

Nathan took note of the use of 'needs' rather than 'wants'. He remembered Marni's breathless admission.

_Sometimes I feel like no more than a trophy_…

He clenched his jaw, driving such thoughts away from his mind. She was marrying him, for God's sake.

This was her choice.

* * *

(Two days earlier)

At last, the day was over. He had performed several complicated surgeries today and felt quite tired and in need of relaxation. A new kidney for some alcoholic rock star, a new spine for someone else. Cut them open, rearrange, add, subtract, put it all back together again. There was an easy sort of pattern to it all. Nathan liked order, liked to sort things out, fix them. That's all surgery was really. Fixing things. Fixing people. Making them work better, faster, longer. He was damn good at it, too.

He made his way from the operating theatre and towards the staffroom to collect his briefcase. He was a little surprised to see Marni sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria outside it. He stopped in his tracks and made his way over to her, rather than the staffroom door. She was reading a magazine, flipping through it with her uncanny zest, her long hair free and wavy around her face.

"Marni?" Nathan said, cocking his head to one side in puzzlement, "What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Oh Nathan, I'm afraid I've been stood up again."

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck – damn, his muscles were sore – and looked at her blankly.

She stood up from the table and held out her hands, gesturing at her clothes. She wore a very pretty black dress, all ruffles and taffeta and netting. Combined with knee high black boots with blue ruffles. She really did look gorgeous.

"Look at me, I got all dressed up to go out, but now Mag has to do more Geneco commercials tonight and she can't come with me." She looked at Nathan hopefully, a small smile quirking the corner of her mouth,

"I see, and where do you want to go?" Nathan asked, trying to look annoyed, but failing.

Marni grinned, knowing that she had gotten what she wanted. She hooked her arm through Nathan's, guiding him to walk to the staff room, "Where else?! Drinking and dancing!"

* * *

That night was, to say the least, a little bit of a blur for Nathan. He'd been very careful in the beginning to monitor his drinking, since he didn't partake in liquor very often at all. They started out in a soft lounge club, sitting on cushy armchairs in the chill out section, drinking champagne from cold glasses. Nathan told Marni about his childhood, the horrors of his school years. She listened with her cheek cupped in her hand, sipping from her glass every now and then.

_He's really cute…_.She caught herself too late, the alcohol having made her head a little fuzzy.

"Well I didn't really uh, have friends as such. I mostly kept to myself." He looked a bit embarrassed at his admission, and drank hurriedly from his glass.

She noticed the way he got a little blush right on the tops of his cheekbones. Damn, the guy really had some impressive cheekbones. And his voice was husky and smooth at the same time.

"I didn't have a great time at school either." Marni admitted, "I was head cheerleader, captain of the sports team, the prom queen _and_ top of the class as well, it was very hard to juggle everything."

Nathan looked at her with horror for a moment before he realized she was joking. She laughed, just about doubling over – why were things _so_ much funnier when you were drinking?

Marni stood up, declaring it time for another drink and then a dance. She saw Nathan visibly flinch at the mention of dancing and she ruffled his hair affectionately from where she stood in front of him.

"Don't worry Nathan, it's a scientific fact that the more you drink, the better you dance. Ask any GENtern, they'll tell you!" She smiled sweetly.

"Well in that case make my next drink an entire bottle of absinthe." Nathan deadpanned.

Marni giggled and stalked over to the bar. Nathan couldn't help noticing her long, shapely legs as she walked. Dammit. He forced himself to look away, instead fixing his gaze on the large, sweeping area that made up the small club. He appreciated that it was not too loud, at least. He just hated places that you went to, where you couldn't hear yourself think, let alone hear what anyone was saying. How were you meant to _socialize_ in a place like that?

Marni returned with the drinks. Thankfully, she hadn't gotten him an entire bottle of absinthe, but it was probably the largest glass of beer he'd seen in his life. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was _trying _to inebriate him.

* * *

Marni was a very good dancer. He'd known that she would be for she had that quiet grace about her. Perhaps she had been right about the alcohol, because although he expected to feel supremely clumsy on the dance floor, it wasn't actually too bad. The music changed and the beat got faster, and Marni started doing incredibly graceful yet ludicrous moves. Nathan laughed. This woman seemed to have such a love for life. Such an adventurous spirit. She seemed to light up the world around her. Even this dank, industrial city seemed a nicer place with her there. She smiled at him, and took his hand, leading him back to the chairs to sit down once more, after grabbing a couple more drinks from the bar. The club wasn't especially packed tonight, just a few people here and there. Nathan was glad of it, because it meant they didn't have to fight for a seat, or wait long to be served at the bar. They sat for a moment, and Nathan looked at Marni, noticing that she suddenly looked a little serious, which was an almost unfamiliar thing for him to see on her.

"Nathan…" She began, before trailing off and fidgeting with her hands.

She started to chew her nails, which he'd certainly never seen her do – she always had perfect manicures.

Nathan felt a foreboding which swirled in his stomach. He was fairly certain it wasn't from the drinks. He took a sip of the odd, fluorescent green drink which Marni had bought for him – dear God, what exactly was she giving him at this point? It tasted like green apple. He made a face. It made her smile, and she leaned forward towards him, resting her hand on his knee.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked, carefully.

Marni looked extremely troubled suddenly and she moistened her lips nervously, "I think that Rotti's going to ask me to marry him." She searched Nathan's face, gauging his reaction.

Nathan however, gave nothing away, leaning back into the chair and away from Marni, "Oh! That's…great news. Is it?" He wasn't sure, himself.

Marni shrugged, removing her hand easily from Nathan's knee, fixing her attention on her purple and pink drink instead. It had an umbrella in it, and this, she said, was what made drinks taste good. You can always tell a good drink, by whether or not it has an umbrella in it.

"Will you marry him?" Nathan asked.

Marni looked at him, her eyes shining, "I don't know."

* * *

Another hour passed, during which increasingly strange drinks were consumed, and they danced at least twice more.

"Won't Rotti be expecting you home?" Nathan asked her as they wandered through the streets, weaving a little and leaning on each other for support.

Neither of them had broached the subject of going home, although it was now the early hours of the morning and the lounge bar had closed. So they had wandered the streets, debating where to go next.

"He probably will." Marni said, and her voice was a little sad, enough to make Nathan look at her in concern. "He wants me to be a lot of things." She said, her words a little slurred, "Sometimes…I feel like…no more than a trophy."

They had stopped walking, and were standing in the glow of a street lamp. Nathan looked down at her. He was aware of how close she was to him now, of the heat coming off her body in waves. Her hair smelt like vanilla. He breathed her in.

"He never makes me laugh." She said, so softly he could barely hear her over the thrum of the city which surrounded them.

He found himself nudging her chin up with his index finger, looking at her face. And she kissed him. Soft, warm lips crushing against his. It was a chaste kiss, but it was also the most powerful thing he'd ever felt. She moved in closer to him, wrapping her arms around him, touching his cheek with her hand. He pulled her into him, desperately clutching at her. He thought the word _love. _She made to deepen the kiss, he felt her tongue on his bottom lip. Wait, this wasn't right… _No_! He jumped back as if she had burnt him.

"What are you-" His breathing is heavy and he finds he can't get the question out, "We can't do this, Rotti is…he _trusts_ me! You're _dating_ him for _God's sake_!"

He hadn't meant to raise his voice at her so, and he regretted it instantly, even before he saw the pain in her eyes that were usually so full of happiness. Why the hell did they go and drink all those weird drinks for?! Even in the grips of inebriation, he could see that things were getting seriously _messed up_.

He threw his hands up in the air and turned to walk away, "I'm going home, I can't do this." He stated, "I'm sure when we sober up this will all be…"

He wasn't sure what it would all be, and didn't have a chance to work it out. She grabbed his arm, trying to stop him leaving.

"Nathan, please. Please don't walk away!" She tugged on his arm, clung to him.

"He's my _boss_." Nathan said, firmly, "He wants to _marry you_!"

He spoke to her as if she was a child, and it hurt him to do it. He wasn't sure how he managed it, but he did walk away from her that night. He was pretty sure that he loved her. He was almost positive. But she could never be his. Rotti could give her the world! What could he, Nathan, possibly give her? They had a wonderful friendship, why did she have to go and wreck it!? Was she just trying to make him look like an _idiot_? Like he didn't know his place? He knew it, alright.

Marni's shoulders drooped as she watched him go. She had acted rashly, yes. She had felt the attraction to him for so long, ignored it for _so long_! And now she may have ruined their friendship with her stupidity. Her stupid scheme had backfired badly. Because…Nathan was a good person. He really was. She wasn't sure if Rotti was. She definitely didn't think that _she_ was. So maybe, she belonged with Rotti after all.

She and Mag had never actually had plans to go out that night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nathan, how are you?" Her voice is clear and melodic.

In spite of himself, he feels a warmth in his stomach as he turns to see her. He's clutching a mug of coffee, steeling himself to face another day of performing surgeries and taking care of his patients. He smiled softly at Marni, as she stood in the doorway, twirling one strand of her dark hair around her finger, eyes burning at him from her pale face.

"Congratulations on your engagement." Nathan said, not unkindly, making to leave.

She looked a little sad, not moving from the doorway, blocking his way out. This was ridiculous.

"What?" Nathan asked, wanting to take his leave of this woman who confused him so, but he found himself concerned for her despite himself.

Marni gave him a tight smile, shaking her head causing her wavy hair to ripple in cascades. She wore it loose and it hung long down her back, strands framing her face. She was wearing a delicate, white lacey blouse with a black skirt. There was a black ribbon about her throat. She reminded him of a porcelain doll.

Nathan swallowed slowly, still clutching his mug of coffee. With his free hand he reached out and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. He felt her hand touch his, holding it to her cheek as she gazed at him with undisguised longing. He faltered, pulling away from her hurriedly. This was not an appropriate situation. He pushed past her hurriedly, spilling some coffee as he did.

"See you." He mumbled, all but running down the hall.

* * *

After that ill fated night of drinks, dancing and little umbrellas, and Marni and Rotti's engagement, '_Rotti's_ _fiancée' _became a mantra which Nathan repeated in his head whenever he saw her. Willing himself not to notice her, not to feel his heart hurt. There had been a time when they had talked easily. She was a very likeable person, animated and warm. It made him desperately sad, but he wanted to put as much distance between them as he could. Christmas was approaching, the days growing shorter and colder. He walked to work from his small apartment, hugging his thick jacket around him tightly against the chill in the air. It never snowed here but it was still bitterly cold, especially early in the mornings. His breath was like steam in the air. He reached the Geneco building which loomed ominously up into the sky, so far above any other building in the city. It was a foreboding beacon and the centre of the crumbling dystopia which was his home. That building was the centre point around which the city lived and breathed. He entered the building, ready to lose himself in a long day of work.

-------------------

Marni sat, feeling restless, at the dressing table in the large room she shared with Rotti. It was beautifully furnished in a timeless style, all dark shining surfaces and crisp off white carpet. Tapestries hung on the walls which were covered in ornate wallpaper. Everything gleamed, and seemed to exude wealth and luxury. She sat, applying her makeup with a particular attention to detail. She'd never worn much makeup before she became involved with Rotti. She'd been so innocent, back then. She'd arrived in the huge city with hopes of making a good life for herself, after being offered a position at Geneco. Nothing particularly flashy or interesting, just data entry and customer service in the office portion of the immense building. Rotti had noticed her, singled her out one day in passing as he was doing a routine inspection of the building. She'd seen a hunger in his eyes as he approached her. It gave her a thrill of expectance that this powerful and influential man would look at her in such a way. He'd asked her how she was finding the job, said she had been doing good work. That's how it had started. He called her into his office a few weeks later, asked her cordially to accompany him to a benefit. She'd stood there, barely twenty years old and confused.

"You want _me_ to go?"

He'd smiled at her then, standing up from his desk and advancing on her. He'd touched her shoulder with just the lightest of contact, but enough to send shivers of warmth through her body. Rotti Largo, head of Geneco, savior of the world, paying attention to _her?_

And so it had began, slowly at first but rapidly the relationship had grown. He'd bought her expensive clothes and makeup, hinting to her how he liked her to wear her hair. She'd done it, of course. She'd been so eager to please. Looking back now, she supposed, she had been very naïve in her hero worship of him. Certainly she had grown to love him, in a way. Sometimes she was concerned that she perhaps only loved how he _treated_ her, not Rotti himself.

She finished applying her eyeliner and looked at herself thoughtfully. Then her eyes fell on the large diamond ring on her left ring finger. It was such a large stone, which glittered and gleamed at any small movement of her hand. It wasn't her taste. She liked rather simpler jewelry. But who was she to complain about something like that? It was certainly beautiful and extravagant. Rotti was fond of extravagance. She had a good life with him. She knew that she would never want for anything, with him. He would never deny her gifts, money or his adoration. He said that he loved her, too. Sometimes though, she did wonder. She felt as if she were required to constantly on her best behavior with him, as if she had to keep the _real_ Marni somewhat hidden. She couldn't be loud or silly with him. They never seemed to just talk. It was all extravagant gestures and precise seduction with him. She stared at the ring, feeling apprehensive and confused. Was the promise of a good life enough of a reason to marry him?

She thought of that one brief kiss she had shared with Nathan. Nathan; who made her laugh and who she could talk to for hours about anything. They had known each other less than six months, yet she felt as if she knew him as well as she knew Mag whom she had been friends with since her school days. Marni chewed her bottom lip, still gazing at the ring.

Rotti was powerful, forceful and yet also sweet and caring in his way. Marni felt so lost. She stood up from the vanity, casting one last look at herself. Then she walked purposefully out of the apartment, to board the lift and travel down to her office. Rotti had told her many times that she need not work any longer, but she liked to work. She liked to do something with her days, earn her own money. She liked to maintain the illusion of independence, despite the fact that deep down, she knew that she was his. She was Rotti's property, a fact which had filled her with pride at one time. She tried not to think about it.

------------------

It was Christmas Eve, and it was the Geneco Christmas staff party, held in a huge function hall in the city. GENterns worked the crowds of employees, handing out drinks and passing around trays of food. Small tables had been set up throughout the hall. Employees sat and talked, or flitted around socializing. Some of the drunker staff members danced enthusiastically on the small dance floor in the middle of the room. Nathan shoved his hands in his pockets, brow furrowed. He would have preferred to give the whole thing a miss, but Rotti had insisted he be there. It looked beautiful, he would admit that. The hall had been decorated with expensive Christmas decorations; glittering silver and gold wreaths, bunches of ornamental holly. There were several Christmas trees, which stood around the edges of the room, dressed in glittering white and gold lights that blinked and sparkled as if they were alight with fairies. Nathan sat at a table by himself, very determinedly only _looking_ at the drink he had been handed. The thought of alcohol still made him flush with unwanted memories. Marni. He really didn't want to see her. But oh God, he also wanted to see her so badly. He looked around the room, searching for familiar faces. He didn't really know anyone on Geneco's staff very well at all. He rarely spoke to his colleagues, other than to say hello and goodbye, and things like 'Pass the scalpel'.

Over the softly thrumming music (rock opera versions of classic Christmas carols which were all the rage), Nathan could hear the collective murmur of chatter all around him. He felt oddly separate from all of them. He regarded his untouched drink, coldly. He almost broke a smile, recalling that the fact it didn't have an umbrella in it, meant it wasn't a nice drink. He forced himself not to smile though, forcing the corners of his mouth down. Oh, what the hell. He downed the drink, mostly for the lack of anything else to do. He heard a female's laughter, and he looked up to see a couple of GENterns looking at him from the next table. They were clearly off waitressing duty, and were sharing a large bottle of red wine which they poured haphazardly into their dainty glasses, sloshing the red liquid on the pristine white tablecloth with abandon. Nathan gave them a scathing look – he hadn't much patience for the rather vapid women who stalked about the place, doing the menial tasks that other employees hadn't time for. The two of them both grinned at him and waved. They whispered to each other, grinning broadly, and stood up from their table, stalking over to Nathan's table and sitting down on either side of him. The shorter of the two, a redhead with glowing ivory skin and freckles, spoke first.

"Ooooh, Mr Wallace!" She giggled, taking a large gulp from her glass of red wine, "Would you like some wine?"

Her friend, a deeply tanned brunette with strange, glowing amber eyes, stroked Nathan's arm and eyed him hungrily.

Nathan was torn between being repulsed by these inebriated women, and a little amused at the entire exchange.

"I don't drink red wine, it makes my lips purple." He quipped.

The two girls exploded into laughter again – Nathan wondered if his initial assumption of GENterns may have been astute, that they were all lobotomized – and the redhead pulled a hipflask from the front of her white mini dress that she wore. She had tinsel around her head like a wreath.

"Vodka!" She exclaimed, handing it to Nathan.

Nathan shifted uncomfortably, as the amber eyed girl began to fondle his thigh. He grabbed her hand and placed it firmly up on the table, glaring at her. He took the offered flask and had a sip. It burned. Seeing his disgusted expression set the GENterns off giggling again and they both leaned in close to him, one hanging off each arm. They smelt strongly of a mixture of liquors; red wine and bourbon the most noticeable, each scent seeming to fight for domination of the other. He was very aware of each of the girl's warmth against him, both uncomfortable and slightly amused he disentangled himself from them.

"So, what are your names?" He asked, as the redhead pouted at him, her lips stained purple from the red wine.

"I'm Tequilla!" Exclaimed the brunette, and both girls laughed uncontrollably.

The copper haired girl recovered enough to add, "I'm…Whiskey."

Nathan sighed, as a passing GENtern giggled right along with his two companions, handing him a strange blue drink. There was an umbrella in it. His attention left his companions suddenly and he looked up at the GENtern inquiringly, as she continued to giggle, her red tinted visor all but hiding her eyes. The girls with him did not wear them, he expected it was because they were off duty.

A hush was falling over the room, and Nathan glanced around expectantly. Rotti Largo had just entered, flanked by his bodyguards. Marni was at his side, and Nathan felt his stomach do a strange flip flop movement. The two giggling GENterns, Tequilla and Whiskey (apparently), were all but crawling into his lap, but he was distracted enough by Marni not to deter them. They only took this as an invitation and murmured softly in appreciation, stroking his arms and ruffling his hair.

Marni and Rotti were both smiling and greeting guests, wandering through the crowds, Rotti leading the way. He stopped and chatted briefly to people, shook hands a lot. Suddenly Marni spotted Nathan, who was still being rather compromised by his two female companions, who were drunkenly murmuring suggestions against him. Marni's eyes seemed to widen in horror, and she gave him a look of absolute disbelief. Nathan stood up hurriedly, pushing the two alcohol fuelled GENterns away from him. They pouted and muttered to each other. Rotti spotted Nathan and hurriedly made his way over.

"Nathan! So good of you to come!" He exclaimed, looking as sleek and well presented as ever in his suit of charcoal grey.

He clapped Nathan on the shoulder in a friendly gesture, and Nathan said hello curtly, avoiding looking at Marni.

"Hello Nathan." She said, smiling in a rather forced manner.

Nathan nodded to her, glancing at her and then averting his eyes. She was wearing a cream coloured dress tonight, complete with elbow length gloves. About her neck was a simple cameo necklace, an antique he'd often seen her wearing. It seemed out of place with her more elegant clothes, such as this dress, but it suited her.

Rotti didn't seem to notice the awkwardness and he laughed heartily, "Enjoy the party Nathan, and _do_ let me know if you decide to come for dinner tomorrow night. We'd love to see you there, isn't that right?" He directed this question at Marni, who continued to smile in the forced manner.

"Oh, yes." She said. Her eyes flicked to the two GENterns, who were inching closer to Nathan. "Are these…friends of yours?"

Nathan flinched as Whiskey pinched him playfully on the arm, "Uh, no. I think perhaps they've just had rather too many drinks with umbrellas in them."

Marni looked startled, and a look of pain flashed across her face.

"Must be going, Nathan." Rotti grasped Nathan's shoulder again, before turning and walking away to greet more guests, his arm firmly around Marni.

Marni looked back at Nathan and then turned away. Nathan was left standing there with the two strange girls. He glanced at each of them in turn, mentally weighing up his options for the night.

"I don't' mind if your lips are purple." Giggled Whiskey, as she handed him the bottle of red wine which still had a good deal left in it.

Ah, what the hell. It was Christmas, after all. Nathan took a deep drink from the bottle. Luigi's eldest son had appeared in the doorway. So, his kids were visiting for Christmas. Nathan had rarely seen them, since they spent most of their time with their respective nannies or in boarding schools.

"Merry _fuckin_ Christmas you lame old fucks!" Nathan heard Luigi Largo bellowing from across the room.

Nathan smiled sardonically, those were his sentiments exactly. Whiskey and Tequilla leered at him openly.

Author's note: Feedback really appreciated – do you think it would be terribly ooc for Nathan to get with the GENterns, lol?


	4. Chapter 4

The Largo children stayed with Rotti during their Christmas breaks from school. There was plenty of room for them in his large residence which took up the entirety of the top floor of the immense Geneco building. However, Christmas was the only time they really stayed with him, as they spent most of the year with their respective mothers – they were each a result of a different fling of Rotti's. The mothers of the children never came to stay. Marni expected that those women were kept happy due to Rotti's generous child support payments. She asked about them, but Rotti would shrug off her questions and simply state that they were of no consequence to him anymore. Rotti's youngest child, Amber, followed Marni around like a shadow during her stay. Amber was a loud and joyful child, always chattering and clutching at Marni's skirts for attention. She was just shy of four years old, with brown eyes and fine, mousey coloured hair that hung in ringlets around her heart shaped face. Rotti's other two children, Luigi and Paviche were fourteen and ten respectively. The two boys mostly ignored Marni and preferred to laze about watching television and bickering with each other during their stay. Rotti was always on his communicator, having important sounding conversations, or else rushing off to meetings. Marni had time off from work, and kept herself busy entertaining young Amber and trying to talk to the two sullen boys who shrugged off her attempts at conversation. They seemed to resent her for her relationship with the father who hardly spoke to them, and for her youth. She overheard them, muttering about her when they thought she wasn't around.

"What is she, eighteen?" Quipped Luigi, "Stupid old geezer doesn't realize she's just after his money."

Paviche agreed heartily in his heavily Italian accented voice, "Yes, it's-a disgusting."

About the only clue Marni had about the identities of the children's mothers, was that Paviche almost certainly lived in Italy for most of the year, whereas the other two did not.

Christmas day meant a large dinner hosted by Rotti, with his children and several of his close friends. The chef always put together a wonderful meal for everyone, which was served by the ever present interchangeable GENterns. The guests were due to arrive in under an hour, and Marni was fixing her hair, as Rotti fussed over which of his suits to wear. Really, he was such a girl sometimes, Marni thought. She knew that Nathan wouldn't come. He still seemed to be avoiding her as much as possible. She asked Rotti if he had heard from him at all in regards to attending dinner, and Rotti laughed.

"Oh, he's not answering his communicator." He said, his eyes glinting with unconcealed amusement.

Marni had several hair pins in her mouth as she fiddled with more pins, securing her long, wavy hair up and into intricate twists on her head.

"What's so funny?" She asked, her voice slightly impeded by the pins which wobbled as she spoke.

"I expect he's still enjoying his Christmas present." Rotti said, as he held up different ties in front of his selection of shirts, eyeing each in turn.

Marni looked at Rotti's reflection in the mirror, "Christmas present?"

Rotti laughed then, as he at last chose a combination he was happy with and began to pull on the trousers, "Oh Marni, you're so innocent. Surely you noticed?"

Marni thought about the night before, remembered Nathan being accosted by those two overly friendly GENterns.

She felt a cold feeling in her stomach, "Do you mean…Those girls were…?"

"They were happy to oblige." Rotti said with a shrug, "The boy needs more _confidence_, you see."

Marni felt a rather strong wave of revulsion and, she had to admit, jealousy. She stared, unseeing, at her reflection, feeling her stomach churn and her heart race. She was getting _married_, she had to remind herself, it was no concern of hers what Nathan did.

"I want to start giving him more responsibility." Rotti continued, as he pulled on his shirt and buttoned it, "That young man is going places. He just needs a self esteem boost."

Marni kept her expression blank as she finished fixing her hair into the style Rotti so admired. She couldn't help but feel troubled, however. Rotti liked to have control over people, liked to have direct influence in their lives. She couldn't shake the thought that his 'Christmas present' as he had so delicately put it, was just a way for him to control Nathan. The glee which Rotti seemed to get from orchestrating events was worrying. She looked at him now, as he pulled on a dinner coat and walked to stand behind her, leaning in close to her.

"You look beautiful." He said softly, eyeing her reflection in the mirror with a pleased expression.

Marni smiled tightly, as he kissed her cheek lightly before moving away. She couldn't shake a feeling of unease which churned in her stomach.

-------------

Nathan woke up with his head pounding and a generally overwhelming feeling of unease. As his eyes adjusted to the soft light of his bedroom, he began to wish he'd remained unconscious. The two GENterns were sprawled on either side of him, sleeping quite ungracefully and looking far less attractive than they had last night. Nathan sat up and felt the room spin. Oh dear _God_. His usually immaculate room was strewn with clothes, empty bottles and for some reason, a large amount of tinsel and other Christmas decorations. Oh dear _God_. Nathan looked around for his glasses, but had no idea where they might have been. He pushed the sheet back, trying not the disturb the two women, and made to get out of the bed. Ah, they were all stark naked, well _of course_. He felt ill. The red haired girl muttered loudly in her sleep, twitching and rolling over slightly as he eased himself over her and out of the bed. He padded across the carpet, stepping on tinsel and trying to avoid empty wine bottles. He located some pants, which was a good start at least. As he pulled on his trousers from the night before he heard the girls stirring in their sleep. He crept stealthily out of the room into the hall. He spotted his glasses at last, sitting on a small end table in the hall. There was a bright red g string on top of them. He sighed heavily, tossing it away with distaste and at last putting on his glasses. He stumbled a little over yet more tinsel as he walked into his small living room. It was in worse shape than his bedroom, somehow. The cushions had all been pulled off the couch - had they attempted to build a fort, perhaps? Now that would be a welcome explanation, but he somehow doubted it. His head was still spinning slightly as he made it into his bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Drying his face on a soft hand towel he assessed himself in the mirror. Bloodshot eyes, skin looking quite pale. Hair sticking up at odd angles. He felt a twinge of pain in his leg and thought for a moment that he'd possibly gotten a tattoo the night before. He was supremely relieved to find only a purplish, angry looking bruise. Ah. unexplained drinking bruises, where would we be without you?

"Good morning, Mr Wallace."

Nathan whirled around, to find the brunette girl standing in the bathroom doorway, leaning against the door frame. She was naked and had quite unappealing, obvious tan lines on her breasts, perfectly shaped white triangles. She smiled sleepily at him, eyes heavily lidded and bright red lipstick smeared. Her eye makeup had gone south from her eyes and was gracing her cheeks. On the whole, it gave her the appearance of a panda who had been punched in the mouth.

"Round two?" She asked, running a finger down his bare chest, with its fine scattering of hair, and sniggering, "Or would that be...round four? I think we lost count."

Nathan blanched momentarily, as memories of the night before swirled in his head. Hot skin and a lot of...noise. _Oh dear God._

He swatted her hand away, "Actually I think it's about time you and your friend left." he said coldly, his words clipped and emotionless.

The brunette pouted at him, twirling a strand of her long hair around a finger and looking at him with narrowed eyes. He pushed past her and went back into the hall, where Miss Redhead was now standing, looking a little bewildered.

"Look, uh...Beer, Cider, whatever your names are," Nathan said, while scouting around his small apartment and picking up items of the GENtern's clothing which were strewn about in odd places, "You need to go."

Christmas day was not a special event for Nathan, as he had no living relatives left to spend it with. Perhaps this would have made him sad if he'd given the matter much thought, but he wasn't especially concerned. Christmas was just an excuse for parties and drinking, anyway, right? Spending a moment more with these vapid women was not something he was interested in, however. He would much prefer to spend the day alone.

"Aww, he's no fun anymore." said the brunette to her friend, "Guess we'll see you at work on Monday, _Mister_ Wallace."

They both exploded into laughter as Nathan hurriedly handed them a large bundle of the majority of their clothing. Oh of course, he had to see them at work on Monday. Merry _fucking_ Christmas. He heard his communicator beeping from someplace in his room. He ignored it.

------------------

Christmas came and went. The Largo kids were due to go home tomorrow. And Marni was back to work tomorrow, so decided, since Rotti was again busy with work, to pass her final day off taking Amber into the city for a day out, Rotti made light of Marni's attachment to the young girl, saying that she was saving him a lot of money on nanny bills.

"Pretty!" Amber exclaimed, trying to grab Marni's eye shadow from her hand, as Marni attempted to apply the grey, shimmering powder to her eyelids.

Amber's favourite word seemed to be 'Pretty' although 'Want' was a close second. Marni felt an aching fondness for the child, and smiled down at her from where she sat at her dressing table. The small girl was trying to climb up onto Marni's lap to further inspect the makeup which lay on the table top.

"Not for you, sweetheart." Marni said, tousling Amber's silky soft curls.

Amber changed tack and wandered away from Marni's side, focusing her attention instead on her father's bedside table, which had a stack of shining, see through documents on top of it. She began to grab at the sheets of plastic, throwing them on the floor.

"Look, shiny!" She giggled, stamping on the slippery plastic documents with her bare feet.

Marni jumped up from her seat and scooped Amber up into her arms, pulling her away from the documents, "Don't do that Amber, those are daddy's important papers."

Amber grabbed at Marni's necklace, as Marni sat the small girl down on the large bed which stood in the centre of the room.

"Want it!" Amber exclaimed, as Marni pulled her small hand away from the cameo pendant.

Then the small girl giggled happily and sat perched on the bed, swinging her legs, as Marni turned her attention to the documents which were scattered on the ground. Rotti hated anyone to touch his things, she knew. She began picking up the papers, trying to put them back into the neat pile they had been in. Her eyes caught certain words on one of the pieces.

_Bill 98-463_

The term was familiar to her, as she had overheard Rotti talking about it with great zeal and something akin to excitement, more than once during his super important, confidential calls he took about twenty times a day at odd hours. She frowned slightly, gazing at the sheet, as Amber babbled at her from the bed, wanting attention. She felt a hollow sort of ache as she skimmed the document, certain words leaping out at her.

_Organ repossession._

Now what, in God's name, was this all about? She put the documents back where they had been previously, and plastered a smile on her face, turning to Amber. She determinedly put the sinister sounding words out of her mind, and set about getting Amber ready for a day out in the city.

---------------

Rotti didn't want to waste time with a long engagement. He pressed Marni to agree on a date, for he saw no reason to delay. Eventually, she agreed to a February wedding. Not long now, mere weeks to go and she would be his by law. It was a busy time for Geneco, business was booming and he felt content and hopeful for the future. He stretched languidly in his seat behind his desk, a soft smile playing on his lips. Soon, the bill would be passed, he knew. The people were ignorant, they would go along with it in the end. Once Geneco had the power to repossess organs, who would dare stand against them? More and more surgeries were booked every day, as 'Your friends at Geneco' continued to sell the idea that humans could better themselves by way of surgery. Self improvement was becoming the ultimate fashion statement. 'It's what's inside that counts'. 'You are only as good as we can make you.' 'We will make you everything you can be.' It had started out as a necessity; organ transplants were needed due to the epidemic of organ failures. Who knew what had caused the original problem? More to the point, who cared anymore? No one seemed to question it, and simply lined up for new livers, eyes, spines and spleens. Rotti smiled to himself. Life was good. Marni had seemed slightly distracted the past few days, but he assumed it was due to the upcoming wedding.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're talking about _murder_!" Marni exclaimed, her eyes wide with horror.

Rotti regarded her coolly from across the room, his arms folded over his chest, "Marni, Marni, why do you trouble yourself with these things? They are not your concern."

Marni's eyes flared with anger and she set her mouth in a line, fuming visibly as she regarded him, eyes seeming black in the harsh light of his office. Rotti crossed the distance between them and drew her into his arms, although she was rigid and did not yield to him as she normally would.

"Darling, don't be like this." He said in a soothing voice into her ear, "Why don't you go out tonight? We could have dinner after my meeting…?"

Marni twisted herself around to escape his grasp, but she found his hand was tightly around her upper arm. She sighed with frustration.

"Let go of me." She said quietly, her voice calm but tinged with a resentment he'd never heard her use before.

Rotti didn't release her, only began to caress her cheek with his free hand. She was straining to break free of his grip, but he held her easily. His fingers dug into her upper arm and she flinched.

"Organ repossession is not _murder._ Don't be so dramatic." He said, and there was a hard edge to his voice now, even as he crushed her against him to lay a gentle kiss on her elegant neck which was so beguilingly exposed with her hair up in its customary twists.

"Yes it _is!" _Marni exclaimed, as she jerked her arm, trying to break away, "Let _go_." She said again, but he was ignoring her and she felt hot tears prick at her eyes.

She had finally confronted him about the incriminating documents which Amber had unwittingly unearthed in his room. For weeks, she had avoided saying anything. But it had weighed on her mind. Although it had started as a casual conversation, it had built quickly to this.

His voice was low and dangerous now, "This proposition will be finalised in a matter of weeks and there is _nothing_ you can do about it." He twisted her arm painfully, causing her to yelp in shock, "Why must you test me?! Don't I give you everything you want? Why do you make a big deal out of something like this? It is nothing to do with you."

He let go of her and she staggered backwards from him, looking at him with cold anger, clutching her now sore arm. She glowered at him and turned to walk haughtily out of the room.

"I love you, Marni." Rotti said, quietly, and she slowed her pace to glace back at him from the doorway, "You make me want to be a better man."

Marni eyed him coldly, ignoring the brief flash of remorse that showed on his face, "I fail to see the evidence of that." She said.

Now Rotti glowered at her, as she walked quickly out of his office. He was left standing there, fuming. They were to be married next week. Surely this would have blown over by then. Marni so rarely challenged him. It was one of the reasons he had chosen her; she was unassuming and easy going. And so very, very beautiful. He had never much believed in the idea of love, but Marni made him feel things he'd never felt before. Her smile was enough to lift his darkest moods. He felt a twinge of regret, as he sat down behind his desk, looking over the various documents stacked in neat piles there. Cancelling the bill he was lobbying was not an option, he knew. Marni would accept it in time, as would all of the citizens of the world. She would come to realize he was right, she always did.

* * *

Nathan returned home after the end of yet another tedious day. Sure, his work could be challenging and even intriguing at times, but lately his heart was not in it. He would still strive for perfection in his work, sure. But he rarely did overtime anymore, rarely went above and beyond the call of duty, as it were. Word spread quickly around Geneco, and so did the snide comments and remarks.

"Can you pass the surgical tongs please?" Nathan would ask in his clipped tones.

"Just one pair, or would you rather have two?"

Ha-ha-ha. And so on and so forth. All very cutting edge humour, undoubtedly. Nathan would simply smile tightly, making no response. Perhaps if he had laughed off the situation or made light of it, it wouldn't have been such a lingering source of amusement. But it was, because he couldn't laugh it off. His sour moods were not helped by the fact that he never heard from Marni these days. Things had certainly become awkward between them, and he'd wanted nothing to do with her at the time. But now he missed her. He missed her laugh, her jokes. He missed how she made him feel. Mostly, he just missed his friend.

He sat down at his kitchen bench, flicking through a magazine distractedly. He heard the intercom buzz, letting him know someone was at his door. He frowned, for he hadn't been expecting anyone. Brow creased in mild annoyance, he walked out to the front room and pressed the communicate button on the white intercom panel.

"Who is it?" He asked, depressing the button.

"Nathan? Can I come up?"

A breathless female voice that caused butterflies in Nathan's stomach, "….Marni?"

He stood there, indecisive for a moment, before pressing the button to unlock the front door. He heard the gate click and then clang shut, and he stood, expectantly, near the front door. He heard her knock on the door and he threw it open.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, with a tinge of coldness. He frowned, "For that matter, how do you know where I _live_?"

He noticed that Marni's clothes were rumpled, her hair coming down from its pins in long tresses. Her eyes were a little red, and there was no trace of makeup on her usually immaculately painted face.

"Your employee file." Marni said, looking at the carpet.

Nathan sighed, and stepped to the side, ushering her to come in. Oh, this was a bad, bad idea, but she looked so sad that it made his chest hurt. She shrugged off her black, fuzzy coat and hung it on the rack near the led her through to the lounge, where she sat, looking nervous, on his brown suede couch, casting furtive looks around.

"This is very…modern, isn't it." She said, "I wouldn't have imagined you living in a place like this."

Nathan stood before her, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "It's close to work." He said, simply.

Marni nodded, "It's…nice."

Nathan smirked slightly, "No it isn't. It's soulless." He shrugged, "I'm saving for a house."

Marni nodded, looking down at her hands. She seemed so small and sad.

"Marni, what happened?"

"Have you heard of Bill 98-463?" She asked, looking up at him, while twisting her hands in her lap.

He'd never seen her look so apprehensive.

Nathan shrugged, "No, should I have?"

Marni looked down at her hands, miserably, "Oh Nathan, Rotti's going to do something terrible." She started to cry.

Nathan felt such a pang of grief for her. He sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey…" He said softly, "What's so terrible?"

Marni looked at him, brown eyes shining with tears, and explained about the bill Rotti was trying to pass, to legalise organ repossessions.

"Anyone who defaults on their payments, will be-" Marni broke off and her lower lip trembled, gazing at Nathan with a desperation, "They'll be killed, their financed organs will be… _cut out_."

Nathan felt a cold chill in his stomach. Rotti wanted complete power, it seemed. Who would dare default on their payments if this bill were passed? And if they did, Geneco would get their property back, to reuse? He felt sick at the thought and rubbed Marni's back consolingly.

"We're getting married next week." She said with a far off expression on her face. She looked up at Nathan, "I'm so sorry to bother you with this. I just needed a friend. Mag is on tour and I-"

"It's okay." Nathan said, softly, noting that she smelt like coconut and vanilla today.

Marni drew back from him, "I must look a mess." She said, wiping her eyes with a grim smile.

Nathan's gaze was soft, "No."

Marni looked at him sharply, as he carefully averted his eyes from her, "Nathan, I don't know what to do. I thought Rotti really loved me but this…"

"He'd have to be a very stupid man not to love you." Nathan said, sharply.

They were both very aware of each other, the warmth of their bodies together on the small couch. Nathan got up hurriedly, but Marni grabbed his arm. She clutched at him, not moving or speaking. His pale green eyes regarded her.

Finally she spoke after what seemed an eternity to him, "Do you mean…?" She stared at him, eyes burning, apparently unable to finish the question.

Nathan looked at her helplessly. She looked so lovely right now, bare faced and wearing a simple white shift dress with intricate lace details on the sleeves together with simple ballet flats. He pulled away from her, turning to leave the room.

"Do you want dinner?" He asked, hurriedly trying to change the subject, "I was going to throw together some pasta, so…"

"I love you, too." Marni said softly.

Nathan's insides seemed to turn to liquid and a heat rose over his face. He slowly turned back around to look at her. She stood up and walked to him, looking nervous.

"Okay?" She asked, her eyes wide and imploring as she ran a small hand over his soft shirt and felt the warmth of his firm chest beneath it.

Nathan touched her cheek, brushing hair back from her pretty face. Her skin was pale and smooth and he traced a line down her cheek to her neck with his thumb. He tried to think of things such as his job, his boss, and the fact that Marni was his boss's fiancée. But he found he could only think of how beautiful she was.

"Okay." He said, hoarsely.

He kissed her, hesitantly. Her soft lips pressed against his. He felt her hands go around his neck and he pulled her against him. She made a soft noise of surprise, as he clutched her tightly. He drew back from her and looked at her face, a blush across the tops of his cheeks. She ran a hand through his tousled dark hair, then brought her hand to rest on his neck, graceful fingers clutching gently at him.

"I'm sorry for what happened, you know, that night.." she said, softly.

Nathan shook his head, still clutching her to him as if she might disappear if he didn't, "It doesn't matter."

"I missed you." Marni said, smiling sadly.

Nathan kissed her again, now pulling her down the hallway and into his bedroom, strong arms around her, lips hardly leaving hers. It had been too long already, dammit. He'd pined for this woman, tried to ignore her, even tried to dislike her. But he couldn't dislike her. She was warm and kind and full of a joy that bubbled from her and surrounded her, sweeping him up with it.

They got to the doorway of his room and he pushed her down on his neatly made bed. She looked up at him, smiling in a way that was innocent and beguiling at the same time. He felt such a lust for her, seeming to thrum throughout his entire body like electricity, although the blood was starting to rush in one particular direction. He groaned against her, desperately. It was too late now. He didn't care about Rotti or about his job anymore. And, she loved him. _She loved him_!

* * *

Marni snuggled up to Nathan, wrapping both her arms and legs around him. He lay on his back, an arm around her, idly trailing his fingers up and down her side, making her flesh prickle with pleasure. A soft grey sheet was pulled up over them, the central heating making the temperature comfortable and cozy, despite the bitter chill outside. Marni murmured softly against Nathan, nuzzling his warm chest with her cheek.

"Oh no." She said, with fear in her voice.

Nathan looked down at her sharply, his hand stopping its gentle movements.

"I'm hungry." Giggled Marni, "But I don't want to have to move."

Nathan relaxed, a smile coming to his face. He squeezed her in his arms, ruffling her hair that fell in waves all around her face. She had never looked so beautiful, he thought.

Marni groaned with mock frustration, snuggling into him and breathing in the smell of his cologne. She closed her eyes and lay there, breathing him in deeply.

"Shall I make dinner?" Nathan asked gently, stroking her hair and sighing happily.

Marni clutched at him, "No!" She started to move against him, hands trailing over him possessively, "You're going to stay right here."

Nathan laughed, gazing at her with adoration.

"Yes. We will start a new life here on the bed." Marni said, with a smirk, "Forever and ever and ever."

"That's a long time." Nathan said, seriously.

Marni felt a pang of hunger and loosened her grip on Nathan, giving a loud sigh, "Okay. We will eat. And then straight back to bed."

* * *

Rotti was furious. He paced up and down his office, his hands clenched into fists at his side, swinging as he walked with an unmasked aggression back and forth. His face was contorted with fury.

"Find her! Do your god damn _jobs_!" He bellowed, causing his three female bodyguards standing by the doorway to flinch collectively.

"Sir, no one has heard from her." Said the lanky blonde bodyguard, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Rotti slammed his fist on his desk, "What about Nathan Wallace? Ask him!"

The blonde shifted her stance, adjusting her short skirt self consciously, "He has not been to work all week."

Rotti looked up sharply, colour draining from his face, "What?"

He'd been so intent on his search for Marni, whom he had not heard from since their fight the previous Friday afternoon. Now it was Thursday. In two days they were to be married. All the preparations had been finalized, the church prepared, Marni's dress had arrived. Yet she had not appeared. He had expected her to come back days ago. And Nathan, who never took a sick day, was missing too.

"Yes sir, he didn't even call in." Piped up another of the bodyguards.

Rotti sat down heavily at his desk, "Leave me." He said, coldly.

His knuckles were white as he clenched his fists tightly, until he felt the skin break on his palms. The short, hard nails on his hand bit into the flesh. Shaking with rage, he turned to his computer. Nathan Wallace, the young man who showed so much promise. Was he a traitor?

* * *

Marni was sitting at Nathan's small dining table, wearing one of his shirts which hung on her like a dress. Her long legs were bare and stretched out in front of her under the table as she pored over the newspaper which lay open in front of her. She hummed softly, tracing a finger over the words and she skimmed articles. She heard a noise behind her and turned in her chair to look at Nathan who had emerged from bed, hair tousled and wearing long grey cotton pants. She looked at his chest and stomach appraisingly, small smile quirking her mouth. He was lean and well built with wide shoulders.

"Marni…" His voice seemed serious, and Marni looked at him expectantly, "Are you going to talk to him today?"

Marni's face paled, and she chewed on her lower lip apprehensively, looking at Nathan with fearful eyes.

"You can't avoid it, he deserves to know." Nathan said, and his voice had a hard edge to it, "You can't put this off."

Marni wrung her hands in front of her, dark eyes downcast, "I know…"

She was afraid to face Rotti. She did not deny that she was a coward, and would have much rather just stayed here forever than have to face him and call off the wedding. She feared not only for herself but for Nathan, too. He had accepted that his job was all but forfeit and had already begun to send out applications for a variety of positions. She felt bad for it, for he had loved being a surGEN. She had a slight glimmer of hope that maybe Rotti would understand, maybe Nathan could continue to work for him, maybe he would…She couldn't even let herself continue that line of thought, for it was ridiculous. He would what, give them his _blessing_? Rotti Largo was not a man to be tested, she knew this. Her hands were shaking as she realized she would have to confront him. She looked lost and miserable and felt Nathan's arms engulf her. He brushed back some of her hair and kissed her neck tenderly. Marni's face was blank, but she trembled still. She berated herself for getting involved with a man like Rotti, who had so seduced her, put her under his powerful spell. She reached out and entwined her hand with Nathan's.

"I'll go see him." She said, her voice shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

The lift in the towering Geneco building moved like a blur up and up to the top floor. Yet for Marni, it seemed to take hours. She nervously twisted her hands in the soft fabric of her dress as the floors swept by. At last, an electronic bell sounded, and the doors opened to reveal Rotti's private quarters. She stepped gingerly from the lift, glancing around. The hallway was empty and shadowy, the electric torches which hung in brackets cast a soft glow on the walls. She walked down the hall, glancing into the kitchen, the dining room. Empty. She continued down the hall and into the large bedroom. She breathed a slight sigh of relief, and went to the wardrobe, retrieving a satchel from the top shelf. She began to pull select items of clothing from the wardrobe. She left most of the glittering and silky evening gowns, the diamante studded shawls and satin gloves. All these rich and expensive clothes that Rotti had bought for her, that he had expected her to wear. Nathan liked her best in her simple, classically styled blouses and skirts. He loved her hair when it hung free, unkempt and not styled.

She stuffed her various items of clothing into the bag, and a few scattered possessions and books from the shelf next to the bed. She felt a pang of guilt. Rotti was many things, but he had looked after her. In his own way, he probably did love her. She sadly went to her small dresser and grabbed her favourite pairs of underwear and bras, piling them into the satchel. She firmly closed the buckles, which slid into place, then slung it over her shoulder. She cast one last look around, and made her way towards the door, back to the lift. She impatiently jabbed her finger on the button, willing the lift to hurry. She wanted to be gone from here. The lift doors finally opened, to reveal Rotti Largo, standing with his arms folded and looking at her with a cold fury, flanked by several of his guards. Ah yes. He had security cameras everywhere in the building. No doubt he'd been watching her since she stepped foot in the building.

Marni stepped backwards, away from him, her eyes wide with fright, "Rotti, I-"

Rotti strode out of the lift, his look of fury contorting his face, beetle black eyes glinting with malice, "Where have you been?"

His voice is low and dangerous, and Marni trembles, clutching at the satchel on her shoulder, "I, I'm sorry.."

Rotti grabbed her, shaking her shoulders savagely, "It's Nathan Wallace, isn't it?!"

Marni started to cry, trying to wrench herself out of his grasp.

"I'm not _stupid_, Marni!" Rotti bellowed at her, "What are you playing at?! Have you forgotten about the wedding tomorrow?! You are to be my _wife_ for God's sake!"

Marni sobbed, her shoulders heaving, as he shoved her roughly away from him. He grabbed the satchel from her, wrenching it from her shoulder with a force that startled her, and flung it across the hall. His breathing was heavy as he ran a hand through his glossy black hair, sighing with frustration. Marni stood, sniffling, watching him fearfully.

He slowed his breathing, but continued to keep his hands clenched into fists at his sides, "Clean yourself up, and stop this ridiculous behavior. Do you hear me?"

Marni made no reply, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Rotti strode past her into the bedroom, "I've got an urgent matter of business to take care of." He said curtly, "I'll see you when I get back." He said the last part very pointedly, "It wouldn't be a good idea for you to try to run away again. You won't get far."

At that, his guards seemed to smirk at her, sniggering, as they stood menacingly by the lift. Rotti emerged from the room again, clutching his briefcase and clutching a thick, woolen jacket.

Marni cowered back from him, "I'm sorry, I-I…" she said, her voice raw.

Rotti glowered at her, his eyes narrowing spitefully, "If I were you, I would give some thought to exactly what you would be walking away from." He said, moving close to her so that his face was mere inches from hers, "Think about how much I've done for you!"

Marni looked at him miserably, her eyes shining with tears, as he glared hatefully at her before turning on his heel and walking down the hall.

He stopped at the lift and looked back at her, "I can make your life a living hell, Marni." He smirked, "And I'm sure Nathan would like to come back to work…? He's throwing his future away, and so are you!"

Marni stood, as he boarded the elevator and then disappeared behind the doors. She let out a cry of frustration, and kicked the satchel which lay on the floor. She shook her head, screwing her eyes shut, trying to make sense of her emotions.

"What do I do…what do I _do_?" She whispered.

She had so hoped not to face Rotti tonight. She had only wanted to come and get her clothes. She could have then gone back to Nathan's apartment, and explained that Rotti hadn't been around. What now? His guards glared menacingly at her, toting large guns.

* * *

Nathan frowned, glancing at the small digital clock which sat on his bookshelf. Marni had been gone for over three hours. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, fidgeting. He should have gone with her. But she insisted, said that it was better she went by herself. It was almost 10pm. He ran a hand through his thick hair, desperation showing on his face. What if something terrible had happened? His blood ran cold as he thought that perhaps Rotti had hurt her. Another unwanted thought occurred to him, perhaps she had changed her mind. He sighed, standing up from his seat at the breakfast bar, and strode into his room, picking up his communicator from the bedside table. To hell with it, he'd given her plenty of time, he had to call her. He sat down on the bed which they'd spent so much time in for the past few days. He felt apprehensive as he pressed the keys to bring up her name, and hit 'dial'.

She didn't answer. Now Nathan was very worried and confused. He left a message.

"Marni…? I'm a bit worried that you haven't come back yet. Could you please contact me…Uh, thanks." He pressed the 'end' button, and then stared at the small, rectangular communicator, holding it so tightly that his knuckles were white. He didn't want to believe that she had changed her mind, but it seemed the most obvious explanation. He felt stupid for believing. For believing that someone would really choose _him._ He was just Nathan Wallace. Hard working, quiet, aloof. Why would someone like Marni be truly interested in him? Rotti Largo was the savior of the world, right? What had he, Nathan, ever done?

* * *

Marni replayed the message over, sitting miserably on the carpet in the hallway, her legs out in front of her. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there. After Rotti left she had simply crumpled and sat, staring into space, as the guards stood, smirking at her. Nathan's job. Nathan's future. He _loved_ being a surGEN. Marni buried her face in her hands, starting to cry again. And what had Rotti meant, make her life a hell? She didn't want to think about it. He had shown himself to be an extremely passionate and well, frightening man when he wanted to be. She wiped her eyes, as the familiar electronic bell told her that the lift had arrived at the floor. She looked at it fearfully. Sure enough, Rotti stepped out. He smiled tightly, clearly glad to see her still there. He seemed to have calmed down considerably. The business meeting must have gone well.

"What are you doing on the floor?" He asked, not unkindly, walking to her and offering his arm.

She got to her feet shakily, holding onto his arm. She looked at him questioningly.

Rotti put his arm around her, "Darling, let's forget about the stupidity of this week. You stayed with a friend because you had cold feet, is that right?"

Marni looked at him guiltily, "I guess."

Rotti increased the pressure around her shoulders, "Yes you did. But we're getting married tomorrow, do you understand?"

Marni looked solemn, and she slowly nodded, "Yes."

Rotti relaxed and embraced her, "Good girl." He stroked her hair, pressing her against him, "From the moment I saw you, I had to have you, Marni. We're going to be very happy."

* * *

Nathan received the strange, broken message from Marni sometime early in the morning as he lay, unable to sleep, on his bed.

[Incoming message from Marni Shiva]

Hands shaking, he pressed the accept button and listened to Marni's voice.

"Nathan I…" She was whispering, "I'm sorry but, I can't ask you to give up your future for me. I uh, I can't because, you deserve to be a surGEN and, and I can't…I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I can't call off the wedding. I'm sorry. I- I have to go he's coming-" It went dead.

Nathan felt a numbness overcome him, a dull ache in his chest and hot tears pricked his eyes. He threw his communicator across the room. It hit the wall and shattered with a satisfying crunching sound. _Fuck_ Geneco, and his stupid _job_, what did he care about any of that?! He supposed there was a time he had cared. Certainly he'd worked hard. He hadn't even been there a year yet but he'd risen up through the ranks to become the top SurGEN. But why should he care!? He would find another job, surely. He punched his pillow, anger flaring in him. Perhaps it was just an excuse. Perhaps she realized she wanted to marry Rotti after all and changed her mind. Liar. If he didn't love her so damn much, he'd probably hate her.

* * *

Marni stared at her reflection in the mirror, as the hair stylist piled her hair deftly on top of her head and fastened it with pretty white jeweled flowers. A tear ran down her cheek, smudging her heavy eyeliner and she heard the hair stylist make a noise of distaste.

"Madam, you're spoiling your makeup again."

Marni glared at him, hating his stupid brightly coloured clothes, green hair and tiny hands. Men with tiny hands were not to be trusted, she decided. She made a note to tell Nathan about that. Oh. Another tear rolled down her cheek. It was such a beautiful dress. Pearly white, shimmering fabric that fell in cascades from the waist to her ankles. The bodice was corseted and fit her snugly, drawing in her waist and pushing up her breasts. It was detailed with beautiful, subtle butterfly designs. Marni looked at it, running a finger over the thick, smooth fabric. A white choker around her neck, made of lace and with a shining gem set in it, which matched her earrings. She stared again at her reflection, and glanced at the clock which she could just see reflected in the mirror. Half an hour to go. She felt as if it was a time bomb ticking down. Her heart was racing, her palms sweaty. She looked at the hair stylist again, misery etched on her face, creasing her brow. She screwed her eyes shut, felt more tears fall. _Nathan_….

She jumped up, startling the hair stylist, "I'm sorry this is all wrong. It's just all wrong!" She exclaimed, and raced out of the room.

The hairstylist frowned, putting his hands on his hips. He thought her hair looked quite good, actually. What a bitch.

* * *

Nathan heard his intercom being buzzed, repeatedly. He was sitting on his couch, not having been able to sleep the night before, and instead he had sat in his lounge, chain smoking cigarettes and watching TV. He hadn't smoked since he was eighteen years old, and it was beginning to occur to him why. It was making him feel quite sick. It was nearly 11am, Marni would be getting married about now. He stubbed out the cigarette and jumped up, to go and depress the button on the intercom, too numb and sad to care who it was.

"What?" He snapped

A small voice came from the intercom, "I couldn't do it."

In a daze, he didn't reply, simply pressed the button to unlock the gate. Then he ran to his front door, and down the hallway to the stairs. She came running up the stairs. She was wearing her wedding dress, hair half up and half down, mascara and eyeliner streaking her cheeks. A khaki satchel was slung over her shoulder, clothes hanging out of it as if she had packed in a mad rush. But God, she still looked absolutely perfect, somehow.

She threw herself into his arms and he held her against him. She started to cry into his shoulder, burying her face in his neck.

She kissed him, again and again, punctuating each kiss with babbled words, "I'm sorry - I love you - I love you!"

Nathan looked at her in a bemused way, "Idiot." He said softly.

Marni looked a little confused.

"You think I care about being a surGEN? You honestly think it _matters_?"

Marni cringed, then smiled at him sheepishly, "I thought it did."

"Idiot!" Nathan exclaimed, but his face was awash with happiness and relief, and he hoisted her into his arms – the irony of her wearing a wedding dress would hit him later on – and carried her into his apartment.

"Nathan…you smell weird, have you been _smoking_?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: I'm finding this story increasingly difficult to write for some reason. It's very hard when I have the very basic outline of the story already mapped out for me, through the little bits and pieces revealed in the movie. I'm hesitant about fleshing the story out because I'd hate to do a disservice to the movie. Anyways here's some more!_

Mag's shining leather boots crunched on the gravel driveway, as she made her way to the front gate. The night air was cool and crisp. She glanced over her shoulder, looking back at the limo which had brought her here. Her bodyguards stood by the car, watching her. She clenched her jaw, turning away from them and making her way purposefully to the front gate of the set of units, face expressionless and scarlet lips drawn. The bodyguards had only recently been bestowed on her, and followed her everywhere now. It seemed to her that they were as much for her protection as they were for Rotti's own peace of mind that Mag was not going to leave Geneco. The man had become very possessive. She had once come and gone as she pleased, done her shows and did what was asked of her for Geneco, lending her voice and image to their commercials and posters. It was part of the contract she had signed, and had never bothered her. The gift of sight in exchange for her being a poster child for Geneco seemed a small price to pay. She enjoyed the fame, having always held a strong dream of being a famous singer. In reality it was not as glamorous as she had expected it would be, and quite a lot of hard work, too. But she was happy enough. Rotti seemed to be becoming less easy going though, demanding that she never be out of contact with him, that she be available at a moment's notice to do her duties. And her duties seemed to be increasing steadily. She wondered why she hadn't noticed till now. She was starting to feel uneasy about it. She loved to sing, though, and she adored performing. So she tried to make the best of it.

Her nails were long and painted a deep plum colour which reflected the light. She squinted at the rows of buttons on the intercom, damn, her vision was not what it had been, and she pressed Nathan's unit number, hoping she had the right address. A few moments of silence, and then a male voice spoke over the speaker.

"Yes?"

"Is that Nathan?" She asked, her voice strong.

"…Yes."

_Man of few words. _she thought, "It's Mag. Is Marni there? Can I come up please?"

There was another moment of silence and then a buzzing sound, and the large metal gate clicked open, swinging electronically inwards to allow her passage into the yard. She walked with determination along the gravel drive, and then up the stairs and found herself in a long, brightly lit hallway. Letting no emotion show on her face, she walked down it, squinting and searching for the right room number. She needn't have bothered, as a door was thrown open and Marni appeared, looking fresh faced and excited. She grinned broadly at Mag, throwing her arms around the slightly taller woman and hugging her tightly.

"Mag! You're back!" She exclaimed, with a childlike enthusiasm.

Mag clutched at Marni's arm, stepping back to look at her friend, "Hello, Marni." She said, smiling and allowing herself to be led into the small, modern looking apartment which Marni had come out of.

"Let me take your jacket," Said Marni, breathlessly, "How was your tour? Oh how _are_ you,Mag? So much has happened."

Mag allowed Marni to take her long coat, and then sat down at the small dining table, glancing around at the pristine surroundings. Gleaming surfaces and hard edges everywhere, grey and white and beige.

"Would you like a coffee?" Asked Marni, and Mag nodded, smiling at her friend.

_She looks so happy…_ Mag thought, as Marni bustled around, fetching mugs and using the large coffee maker on the kitchen counter to make frothy, aromatic cappuccinos for them both. When the coffees were prepared, Marni came and sat opposite Mag at the small table, placing the drinks down and eyeing her friend happily.

Mag cleared her throat, "So…?"

Marni flushed, looking down at her cappuccino, her hands encircling the cup, feeling the warmth from the smooth porcelain mug, "I suppose you saw the news articles." She said, guilt flashing in her eyes.

The paparazzi had had a field day, as they say. 'Rotti Largo Left at the Altar.', 'No Wedded Bliss for Largo', and 'He Was Betrayed By a Friend.'

Mag nodded, and said gently but with much feeling, "Rotti is…devastated, Marni."

Marni looked up sharply, biting her lip with nervousness.

"He's changed. I know he was never a barrel of laughs, but still..." Mag continued, a far away look in her eye, "You humiliated him. Both of you."

Marni took a sip of the sweet, warm drink, unable to meet Mag's eyes, "I didn't love him." She said, softly.

Mag shrugged, stirring her drink and causing the small spoon to clink on the sides, "I realise that, and your happiness is important. But Marni….You left him at the _altar_. What were you thinking?"

Marni's shoulders drooped, "I know…I know."

Mag reached out and reassuringly touched Marni's arm, "You were good for him, you know?"

Presently, Nathan entered the kitchen, looking uncomfortable, "Sorry, am I interrupting?"

Mag looked a little guilty, looking up at Nathan, "Oh, I meant no disrespect." she said, hurriedly, "I'm not saying she should go back to him."

Nathan joined them at the table, forcing a tight smile, "I know."

"I saw you at a lot of shows." Mag said, now smiling at Nathan, "Thanks ever so for the standing ovations."

Nathan flushed a little, sitting beside Marni. Mag watched as he and Marni looked at each other with such an aching fondness. She sipped her coffee thoughtfully, and her large, shining eyes rested on Nathan, regarding him with curiosity - just who _was_ this man that Marni was so besotted with?

She cleared her throat, "Rotti wants you to go back to work, Nathan."

Her glassy eyes were so wide as she stared at him, and it made him feel as if she were looking at him with x ray vision. Oh dear, Geneco hadn't invented that yet, had they? No, surely he would have heard about that. Still...It was unsettling.

He was startled by her comment, "He wants me back?"

He had had little success in securing a new position. Funnily enough, he seemed to be getting rejected as soon as he applied. He had a very strong suspicion that Rotti Largo was destroying his chances of finding work. An employer might show interest in him and ask him to come in for an interview, but always he received a call several hours later revoking the invitation. It was quite discouraging.

And how could it be that Rotti wanted him to come back to work for him? After what he had done? He felt trepidation well up deep within him. He had no idea what Rotti's intentions could be. Surely he had not forgiven him, so why would he want him working for Geneco again?

* * *

"We could leave." Marni said, touching Nathan's shoulder as he brushed his teeth in the small, modern bathroom.

He spat foam into the sink, regarding Marni in the small mirror. She had her hair in a ponytail, pulled back from her face, and wore a simple blouse and grey skirt. She had found a job , working as a barmaid in one of the city's many taverns. Marni had done bar work before, in college, so it was nothing new to her. In point of fact, she somehow enjoyed it more than her desk job at Geneco which, although it had paid quite well, had been extremely tedious. And there was no way she could go back to it now, anyway. _She_ had certainly received no invitation from Rotti to go back to her old job. He hadn't tried to contact her once since their travesty of a wedding day, although several GENterns had shown up at Nathan's apartment and left 2 large trunks containing the last of her personal effects she had left at Rotti's.

Nathan rinsed his toothbrush under the water before returning it to the shining silver cup on the sink, and he turned to Marni, wrapping his arms around her and sighing against her hair.

"Why don't we?" asked Marni, seriously, "We could get away from the city, get away from Rotti and Geneco once and for all."

Nathan drew back, touching her cheek and looking at her intently, "I'll just see what he has to say."

He walked through the small apartment, picking up his coat from where it hung by the door and putting it on. He smiled at Marni and walked purposefully out the front door, questions swirling in his head along with a fair bit of guilt and trepidation. Rotti wouldn't do anything drastic, would he? The man now had power over the police force of the city. Genecops, they called them. Slowly, he seemed to be getting more and more power, and no one seemed to be doing anything to stop it. With his new law set to come into effect in mere weeks, Geneco would have the power to repossess financed organs. Already, advertisements for 'Repo Men' were appearing. Legal assassins who would be sent out to collect on accounts. It seemed so sinister and yet everyone went along with it. So few protested. Hadn't Geneco been the ones who saved everyone? Hadn't they saved the world from the epidemic? So, Geneco knew best, right? They were doing it for the good of humanity, weren't they? But Geneco had grown into something beyond that now. Something far greater, and far less noble. Nathan wondered what he was thinking, going to see Rotti. But he felt he at least owed his former boss an explanation. He and Marni had acted rashly, and it wasn't as if they could hide out at Nathan's apartment indefinitely. Nathan sighed, as a warm breeze blew. Spring was coming, the cold winter beginning to ebb and give way to warmth. There were no flowers in this city, so little grass. Just buildings and metal and brick and concrete. Cobblestones and billboards, bright lights and blaring sirens.

Nathan arrived at the Geneco tower which loomed enormously in the crisp morning light. He steeled himself and made his way through the huge revolving doors. The receptionist glanced at him and waved him through. He nodded curtly to her, not missing the look of abject interest in her eyes. Of course, everyone knew by now that he had betrayed Rotti. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, and boarded the lift. He heard heavy footsteps behind him, and turned to see a GENtern hurriedly board the lift after him. It took him a moment before recognition dawned on his face. Ah, of course.

"Mr Wallace." Said the tanned, brunette GENtern, "It's nice to see you."

A small smirk across her face, her amber eyes seeming to glow with mischief behind her visor. Nathan willed the lift to go faster and carry him up to Rotti's office. The woman moved towards him, stroking his jacket.

"I was so sad when you left. Will you come back to work now?"

Nathan flinched away from her, moving into the corner of the lift, and folding his arms grumpily. _Christ_ why did this have to happen?

"So unfriendly." Said the brunette, with a grin, "You were much more fun on Christmas Eve. Don't you remember?" She smiled at him, red visor somewhat obscuring her eyes, but he could see that they were glinting with glee, and she added in a low, sultry voice, "You couldn't even wait to get me to your bedroom."

Nathan grimaced as flashes of what had occurred in his lounge room assailed him. The electronic bell sounded and the doors opened to reveal Rotti's menacingly shadowed office. Nathan pushed past the girl. He heard her sigh behind him still as he walked down the wide passage and into the office.

Rotti regarded him stonily, from where he sat behind the large desk, his arms folded before him on the shining desktop. He looked older somehow, his face seeming more lined now than it had been previously.

"Have a seat." Rotti said, in clipped tones which were quite a change from his usual sonorous rumbling voice.

Nathan sat down, hesitantly, on the two seater couch, his eyes on his hands which he clenched in his lap. This was looking like a worse idea by the minute.

Rotti stood up and began to pace back and forwards behind his desk, looking at Nathan with a blank expression, "You must return to work, you have a contract with Geneco."

Nathan looked up at him sharply, a questioning look on his face.

"You have been a great disappointment to me, Nathan." Rotti said, and real sorrow seemed to edge his words, "I had such hopes for you." He sat down heavily again, eyeing Nathan.

"I'm sorry." Nathan said, uncomfortably shifting in his seat - what on _earth_ were you supposed to say in a situation such as this?

Saying 'sorry' seemed ridiculous, yet he could not think of anything else to fill the silence.

"And yet," continued Rotti, "You are the best at what you do, so I not keen to lose you as an employee. Unless of course, you have had any luck finding alternative employment?" a hint of a smile quirked the corner of his mouth.

"Funnily enough, I haven't." Nathan replied quietly, "Listen, I really-"

"No _you_ will listen." Rotti cut him off, holding up his hand in a gesture for quiet, "I cannot forgive what you have done. But I accept it and I wish for us to move on."

Nathan looked at him warily, a little on edge by Rotti's apparent change of heart. It had only been just over three weeks since Marni had left him at the altar, after all. Nathan's mind raced, trying to make sense of the situation.

"So, you will return to work on Monday and we will hear no more about this...unpleasantness." Rotti's tone was brisk, his eyes cold and his mouth set in a cold line, revealing no emotion.

Nathan stood up, regarding Rotti warily, "Yes, sir."

He cast his eyes down, and walked from the room. Rotti watched him board the lift and disappear behind the sliding metal doors. Rotti's face lost its unemotional look and he glowered at the closed doors with a silent rage. Then a small smile tugged at his mouth as he turned to his computer. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, isn't that what they always said? He could wait. He scrutinised Nathan's employee file, a dark look on his face. Yes, he could wait for his opportunity to strike. No one would make a fool of him without suffering the consequences. Presently his communicator beeped, and he was brought out of his dark thoughts as he hastened to answer it.

* * *

The weeks passed by in a happy blur for Nathan and Marni. Nathan worked hard as he ever had, ignoring the snide remarks and comments from his coworkers.

"Would you like _this_ scalpel, or would you prefer to steal Rotti Largo's?"

Ho, ho ho. He would regard them with a stony look, refusing to comment on the entire situation. And so he worked, counting down the hours till he could return home, where Marni would be waiting for him. Always with a smile and a laugh in her eyes. He couldn't get enough of her, it seemed. Nor she him. They went out to dinner often, or stayed in and had take out, half watching movies as they snuggled on the couch. And he would look at her with such reverence and feel so utterly enamored by her. He'd wake up and just watch her sleeping beside him, wondering how this had happened, how had _he_ ended up with someone like her? And then her eyes would flutter open and she would see him, and smile with such warmth and affection.

This certain day, he returned home from work to find her sitting at the kitchen table, a look of fear on her face. She wore her favourite white shift dress with lace detailing. Her hands were clenched into fists on the table. Nathan put his briefcase down at once and rushed to her.

"Marni? What's happened, what's wrong?"

Suddenly a smile lit up her face, although she was trembling, "We're going to have a baby, Nathan."

Colour drained from Nathan's face, and a cold fear irrupted in him. Yet also a distinct sense of excitement and joy. _A baby_. He threw his arms around her, lifting her out of her seat and holding her against him. She breathed in his fresh smell, burying her face in his jacket. It was a little sooner than either of them might have wanted, but it was also incredible and wonderful. Nathan had never felt so scared in all his life, yet so full of joy. He smiled into her neck, clutching at her and feeling her heart beat against him.

He looked at her and felt a recklessness overcome him. Nathan was not a man to rush into things, not a man to act impulsively. But he'd never felt such an emotion as what he felt when he looked at her. And now they would be a family, a real family. Neither of them had family of their own; so few people did these days due to the epidemic which killed so many. Marni smiled at him and his heart raced.

"Marry me." He said, brushing a strand of hair back from her face.

She broke into a wide grin and pressed herself against him, "Yes! Yes yes yes!"

* * *

Everything seemed to happen very quickly after that. Marni was adamant that the wedding happen quickly, while she still had the figure for a pretty dress, and no telling baby bump. Nevermind waiting until the baby was born – that was far too long to wait. It was a humid June day and the church was small but prettily decorated in white and blue flowers. Marni wore a beautiful cream dress, her pregnancy not yet obvious but still giving her body a fuller look. Both were surprised that Rotti had shown up, and stood, staring at them with obvious hatred on his face as they kissed at the end of the ceremony. Mag was Marni's only bridesmaid, and she spotted him, and watched him warily as the couple made their way back down the aisle, now as husband and wife. She saw him shake with rage, and abruptly turn and leave. He was as hard and bitter as he had been the day Marni fled. Mag felt a cold trepidation.

After a lot of disappointment and searching, Nathan and Marni found a house and put a deposit down on it almost right away. It was on the outskirts of the town, a large and old fashioned house. It was severely run down when they bought it, in dire need of new wallpaper, windows and doors. They did a lot of the work themselves, stripping down the old wallpaper and putting up new, pretty paper on the walls. Nathan found much beautiful furniture at antique shops, and together they made it into the home they had both longed for. Photographs of the two of them graced the walls, many lamps and lights giving the place a cheery glow. Marni was nearing her third trimester now, no mistaking her obvious bump now. The baby kicked for the first time as they at last finished work on the house and stood on the stairs together, gazing at it with happiness. Marni grabbed Nathan's hand and pressed it to her stomach.

"She likes it." She giggled, and Nathan looked at her with love.

Nathan was shocked to feel the movements against his hand and he kissed Marni's hair lightly, still holding his hand on her stomach. It felt so much more real now. They'd seen the baby in grainy ultrasound pictures, but this really seemed to make it _real_.

"Felicity?" Marni said, with a slight hint of a question in her voice, "What do you think of Felicity?"

Nathan shrugged, "It's nice"

Marni looked at him with mock annoyance, "_Nice_!" She exclaimed, "Every name I come up with is just, nice!"

Nathan smiled and hugged her close. He felt such an easy joy, he almost let himself relax these days and not worry about the future. His work continued for Geneco, Rotti continued to be aloof and distant with him, yet was clearly making an effort to remain civil. He even asked after Marni now and then, enquiring in an offhand manner how things were going. In a strained and stilted way, he seemed to be doing his best to forgive Nathan, and this was something that both filled Nathan with confusion, but also with a sort of relief. Surely, what he and Marni had done couldn't be so bad after all, if Rotti were willing to move past it?

"Shilo." He said, softly, "I like Shilo."

Marni made a face, "That's a bit weird."


	8. Chapter 8

It's strange how quickly things can change, how quickly the life you knew can transform into something entirely unrecognizable. How quickly laughter and smiles can give way to tears and grief. But this is what happened. Marni fell sick so suddenly; at first they had both assumed it was the flu. But it worsened with such intensity that Nathan began to feel panicky. Something was just not right. She went to specialists and doctors, who did many tests and prodded and poked her. She was almost eight months pregnant now. There were a lot of tests which the doctors were hesitant to do, due to the baby. Nathan could only watch and fret as they failed to cure her. It was some sort of toxin, which was spreading through her body. That was all they had been able to ascertain for sure. Similar to the great plague which had overcome humanity years previously. Slowly, Marni's organs would fail. His dear, precious Marni.

He stood in the room they shared, by their bed, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful and he stroked her cheek, smoothing her wavy hair with his palm. She felt so warm and soft. Rotti Largo cleared his throat, and Nathan was startled for a moment. He had forgotten the man was there.

"This is a terrible thing to happen." Rotti said, consolingly.

Nathan nodded slowly, his heart drumming in his chest. She _had_ to get better, she had to be healthy. He couldn't lose her, or their baby. Rotti had come to show his support, and this in itself made Nathan more worried. Things must be pretty bad for Rotti to actually come and see Marni.

"You are a great surGEN, Nathan." Rotti said, touching Nathan's arm, "Perhaps you can do something?"

Nathan nodded slowly, "I'm working on it." He said softly. Then he turned to Rotti, "I'm sorry, I know this must be strange for you."

Rotti shrugged, patting Nathan's arm. "It's all water under the bridge, Nathan."

And Nathan believed him.

* * *

Nathan knew if he could just stop the spread of the toxin, then she would be okay. He had to stop it before her organs failed. Organ replacement was not an option, not with her being pregnant. Surely if he could just slow the spread then she would be okay. Surely. He had already seen a slight improvement in her, but he needed to perfect the serum, find the exact mixture to eradicate the toxin from her system.

It was early evening as he worked diligently, making notes and testing compounds. He sat at a desk in the small lab he had set up in a room of the house. Many vials and bottles and beakers surrounded him, scraps of paper littered the floor full of scribbling of formulas and notes. He knew he was close to perfecting it.

Suddenly he heard the doorbell, and felt incredibly annoyed. He didn't have time for visitors. He thought about ignoring it but the knocking grew in intensity. Cursing to himself, he left what he was doing and went down the stairs to the front door, flinging it open.

The red haired and brunette GENterns whom he seemed unable to avoid, stood on his doorstep, looking around curiously. They wore matching white mini dresses and their perfunctory red tinted visors. The brunette held a bunch of pink and yellow tulips.

_Oh God, not them._

The brunette spoke, holding the bunch of flowers before her, "We heard your lovely wife is ill. We brought her some flowers."

"What?" Nathan's voice was deadpan and he looked at the two women in disbelief.

As he stood, trying to grasp the situation, the redhead pushed passed him into the house, wandering around the front room, apparently very impressed.

"Oh this is _much_ bigger than your last place." She said, with approval.

She wandered through the front room, looking around.

"I didn't say you could come in." Nathan said, his temper short.

He had to get back to his research. Had to perfect the serum. He made to go after the red head, but the other woman moved in front of him, thrusting the flowers into his hands.

"Mr Wallace, you seem very tense." She pressed herself against him, "Would you like me to relieve you?"

Nathan pushed her off him, although she clung on resolutely. He looked repulsed, "Are you completely brain dead?"

He had no idea where the redhead had disappeared to, and he hated the thought of her in his and Marni's house. He half ran out of the front room, searching for the woman. The brunette followed him, grabbing at him and trying to get him to stop. He burst into his lab, where the woman was standing, glancing around with disdain.

"Guess we're not the only part of your work you take home with you." She said, grinning at Nathan and walking towards him.

"Get out!" Nathan yelled, grabbing the woman's arm and pulling her roughly out of the lab.

"Ooooh I love it when you tell me what to do." She giggled, but she allowed him to pull her out of the room. The brunette followed them to the front door.

"Both of you, get out! I'm very busy!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. No need to be narky." Said the redhead, tossing her hair and wrenching herself out of his grip.

The two women linked arms and walked wordlessly out the front door. Nathan was left standing there, feeling very confused. The tulips were on the carpet in front of him. He stooped down to collect them, and threw them out the front door after the women. Why on earth would they bring Marni flowers? He ran up the stairs and checked on Marni. She was still sleeping peacefully, and stirred when he touched her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly at him, "I had a funny dream." She said softly.

Nathan leaned close and kissed her forehead, he drew back and asked, "What was it, honey?"

"Mmmm." Marni looked sleepy and paler than usual, "We went to the zoo…I wanted to see the pigeons, but they only had crows. How funny. We should go the zoo, someday. Can we go?"

Her breathing slowed and she seemed to fall back into a heavy sleep. Nathan felt hot tears sting his eyes, but he blinked them away and turned back to his work. She would be fine.

The two GENterns purposefully walked down the path and out the front gate. The brunette spoke into her wrist communicator, as a hologram of Rotti Largo appeared above it, rotating slowly.

"It's done, sir."

* * *

Mag squinted, blinking as if to clear her vision, but it didn't help. The world had become a blur to her, and it was only getting worse. She needed a second surgery and was waiting for a suitable donor. She sat beside Marni's bed, taking her friend's hand in her own and smiling to her, wishing she could make out her friend's face clearly. Marni smiled at her, her brown eyes shining.

"I'm happy to see you." She said, and Mag was alarmed at how weak her voice sounded, yet Marni was as cheerful and bright as ever which was a small comfort, "I'm so sorry to be such a bother."

"A bother!" Mag exclaimed, squeezing Marni's hand, "Don't be silly. You're never a bother." She smiled and nodded at Marni's stomach, which was like a hill under the quilted bedspread the woman lay beneath, "Not long now."

Marni smiled happily, "Four more weeks. She's getting very active."

Mag's glassy eyes stared at the mound for a moment. She seemed to be deep in thought. She was brought back to the present by Marni's voice, which was suddenly serious.

"I want you to be Godmother." She said, looking at her friend, "I want you to be involved in her life."

Mag smiled, "Of course I will be!" She said, leaning over and hugging Marni, who smelt of vanilla and coconut. She drew back and clutched Marni's shoulder, and now it was her turn to look serious, "Just hurry up and get better, okay?"

* * *

Marni smiled at him, her eyes shining as she took the glass he proffered to her.

"This should do it." He said, full of hope.

He was sure he'd gotten it right. The formula would work now, it had to. He'd spent so long on it, gone over everything so many times. He hadn't gone to work in two weeks now, had just tended to Marni and tried to find her cure. He watched her as she daintily drank from the glass. She downed the liquid, and then began to cough, suddenly. Nathan's eyes widened in horror. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Nathan, Nathan I don't…don't feel…" Her words were punctuated with gasps and coughing.

He took her in his arms as she struggled to stay upright. He to held her upright but she seemed to be losing consciousness.

"Marni!" he exclaimed, shaking her violently.

What had happened?! This wasn't what was supposed to happen! He did the math, he'd perfected it, he'd gone over it so many times. This wasn't meant to happen!

Marni's body went limp, her eyes wide, frozen in a look of abject horror. Nathan screamed as blood poured from her mouth, from her nose. Tears ran down her cheeks, and they were tinted red with blood, leaving bloodied tracks on her pale white cheeks. Nathan started to sob, holding her against him and clutching at her. He looked down at her body and realized she was also bleeding from between her legs. There was so much blood. The baby! He hoisted her into her arms and flew down the stairs. He had to do something. He ran into his lab with his wife in his arms and lay her down hurriedly on a table. She was still bleeding and he stroked her cheek, tears falling from his eyes and onto her face. Her eyelids twitched and she seemed to struggle to open them, her hands reaching for him. She found him and clutched at his shirt, desperately.

"I can't feel her moving, Nathan." Her voice is coarse and brittle, her hands shaking as they cling to him.

Nathan felt sobs wrack his body and stared into her face with desperation, "Marni I don't-"

"You have to save her…please save her." Marni's eyes are closing again, "Save Shilo."

"Sh-Shilo?" Nathan spluttered, as tears continued to slide down his cheeks.

Her voice a desperate murmur, "I didn't want…I'm sorry I…there was so much…I wanted to…"

Marni's voice broke off and she was very still, he couldn't find a pulse but his hands were shaking so damn much. But she was breathing still, only barely. He could feel the almost imperceptible warmth coming in tiny wisps from her mouth. Something in him snapped and he suddenly saw clearly what he had to do. Somehow, he found his medipack, snapping clear plastic surgical gloves on his hands with a well practiced ease, and picking up a scalpel from the counter. He advanced on Marni's still body, holding it before him. Suddenly she didn't seem like Marni anymore, just an unmoving thing all splattered with blood and nothing like the joyful woman he knew. He tore her nightgown back to reveal her swollen stomach, creamy skin stretched tight over the rounded bulge; and with a strange detachment, he sliced her open.

* * *

The Genecops spilled into the lab, all noise and yelling and uniforms. They found him sitting in front of Marni's lifeless body. There was blood everywhere. He held a tiny baby in his arms, who was screaming and wailing. Such a tiny little thing, glistening in blood and fluids. He just stared straight ahead, seeming catatonic. Yet he held that baby with a gentle tenderness, holding her to him and shielding her with his arms. It wasn't until two of the Genecops grabbed him, and wrenched the child from his grasp, that he seemed to snap to life.

"_No_!" He yelled, his voice raw and desperate, as he was held back by more police.

They forced him to the ground, holding him tightly by his arms as he reached out for the baby.

"Give her back! Give her _back_!" He screamed at them, looking crazed, half mad, and struggling helplessly against the men who held him.

More police swarmed into the room, milling around Marni's lifeless body, talking on their radios in hurried voices. Nathan watched helplessly as his tiny daughter was handed to a GENtern, who marched out of the room with her. Nathan reached out for her, straining to break free, but it was useless.

"You are under arrest-"

But Nathan wasn't listening to what they said, just yelling for his daughter.

Suddenly, from the confusion and yelling, Rotti Largo appeared, looking grave. His eyes flicked to Marni, and then to Nathan who was still yelling and struggling against the men who held him fast. Nathan was beside himself with fury and frustration, and didn't see Rotti nod approvingly at the police, a slight smile on his face, before rounding on the kneeling, grief stricken man.

"Nathan!"

Nathan's ears faintly registered the booming, rumbling voice of Rotti. He stopped yelling, choking on his tears, and looked up at the man who now stood over him.

"Rotti?…I'm sorry I didn't know…I didn't know what would happen." Nathan spoke with an aching rawness, eyes wide with horror and shock.

"You killed her." Rotti stated.

"I didn't, I didn't mean to…" Nathan said, desperately, "Something went wrong…I didn't mean to…I didn't mean to!"

Nathan looked helplessly over at Marni's body. He'd cleaned the blood from her face. She just looked like she was sleeping now. Her face was pale and beautiful and perfect. Only her body was defiled and covered in blood. Ripped open. Destroyed. God. There had been so much blood. It was all over his hands, his clothes.

"You'll go to prison for this." Rotti said, leaning in close to Nathan.

"Where's Shilo?!" Nathan exclaimed, "They cannot take her! Bring her back!"

Rotti straightened, flicking lint from his immaculate suit and casting a disdainful eye around at his surroundings.

"She's fine." Rotti assured him, "She will be cared for."

Nathan cried bitterly, no longer trying to struggle against the men who held him. His shoulders shook. He looked up at Rotti, desperate and pleading.

"Please, I need my daughter."

A hint of a smile seemed to come over Rotti's face, for a fraction of a second, before his somber expression returned.

"Leave us." He said firmly, and the Genecops at once filed out the blood stained and shadowy room. Nathan slumped forward on the ground, free of his captors.

Rotti put his hand on Nathan's shoulder, "I can fix things. You need not go to prison. Your daughter needs her father."

Nathan looked up sharply, his sore, red eyes fixed on Rotti from behind his dark rimmed glasses.

"Fix things?" Nathan asked, voice hoarse from yelling, and his lips dry and cracked.

* * *

Mag blotted her eyes with a tissue as she walked up the driveway to the front gate of the house. Huh. This was a new edition. An intercom had been installed, and the black cast iron ornate gate was locked electronically. She looked up at the house, feeling full of trepidation. She saw so clearly now. Her new eyes had been successfully installed, the corneas replaced and fitted with the newest technology for added perception and precision. Her eyes, she found out, had been Marni's. Now, her friend would be a part of her. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. It was an entirely strange and confusing feeling. The skin around her eyes was red and raw, but they worked perfectly. She saw with astounding clarity the colours and shapes of the world. But the only thing she wanted to see, was Marni. And she could never do that again.

Nathan would not return her calls. Rotti would not speak about Marni's death or the fate of the child. She felt so lost and alone in her grief. She had to know. Mag pressed the button on the panel, willing Nathan to answer.

"What?"

His clipped tones rung out over the speaker, and Mag leant in close to speak into the microphone, "Nathan? It's Mag, can you let me in please?" Silence. She pressed the buzzer again, "Nathan!"

His voice was cold and dispassionate, "Leave me alone, Mag."

Mag choked on a sob, and pleaded into the microphone, "Do you think you're the only one who is _suffering_, Nate?!" More silence was his only response, and Mag grew angry, "What about the baby?! Where is she?"

Nathan's voice trembled slightly, "The baby died with Marni. Don't ever come back again."

She buzzed him again and again, but he didn't reply. Mag cried quietly for her friend, and for her godchild who she never got to meet. She looked at the house once more, seeming so dark and shadowy. Then she looked back at the limo which had brought her here, and at the two bodyguards who stood by it, watching her. She put her shoulders back, and walked back to the car.

Nathan watched the limo leave from the window. Good. No one would interfere with his daughter's life now. No one would take her from him. He would protect her as he had been unable to protect Marni. He looked down at her, so soft and tiny and perfect. Her little hands were balled into fists and she slept peacefully on her back, clutching at the fuzzy pink baby blanket spread over her. He touched her head, smoothing her fine, downy hair. Almost two months old now. And no one would ever take her. She would stay for always with him. No matter what it took. He walked out of her nursery and down the hall, to stand before the oval pane of glass he had built into the wall. Behind it, he had made a small, cold room. Marni's corpse sat on a chair, a veil hanging over her face, to hide the fact that her eyes were missing. He looked at her, putting his hand on the glass and staring at her. Good. Marni could rest there. He couldn't bear to have her rot in the ground. To have some uncaring grave robber use her to gather zydrate from? No, Marni would stay here. Where he could see her and she would never rot and never leave. His wrist communicator beeped and he hastened to answer it. Rotti Largo's hologram appeared.

"Nathan, collect on the Tyler account. I've faxed the details through to you."

He put his hand over the device, causing Rotti's image to disappear, and the communicator to go quiet. He went back into Shilo's nursery and checked that the monitor by her cot was switched on. It would alert him immediately if she stirred. He couldn't trust anyone else to care for her.

"I love you, precious." He said softly, kissing her softly on her smooth hair.

* * *

Shilo. Beautiful, innocent Shilo. She was all he had now. He had to protect her. He couldn't let her go out. He hated the thought of her growing up and leaving. No. He would stop at nothing to keep her with him. He knew that. She would stay always. Years passed, and he saw Marni more and more in Shilo's face. Her eyes were the exact same shade. Just as shining and full of life. And gradually, although his obsession with Marni was ever lingering and always present, he would realize. That his obsession was twisting into something new. He would realize that his obsession was Shilo.


End file.
